Extraña Relación
by Haruno De Hatake
Summary: - En esta casa hay reglas.- Aclaro Sasuke.- La pequeña pelirosa hizo un puchero y corrió detrás de Gaara. - ¡Sakura! ¿Que fue lo que te dije? - Para Sasuke Uchiha el tener 15 años y cuidar de una niña de 9... Pudo haber sido, su peor pesadilla. SasuXSakuXGaa
1. Prologo

Sasuke y Naruto observaban con cautela a la pequeña de cabello rosa que saltaba sin moverse de su lugar, en la entrada de la mansión del primero.

- ¿Qué demonios?.- Pregunto Sasuke al notar que la niña venia sola.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!.- Gritaba la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a la vista la ausencia de uno de sus dientes.

- ¡Hola pequeña!.- Saludo Naruto agachandose a su altura.- ¿Como te llamas?.

- Sakura.- Respondio la niña de unos... 9 años.

- Soy Naruto.- Le dedico una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde esta tu mami?.

- Se fue.- Contesto rapidamente.

- Pues dile a tu mamá que venga por ti.- Hablo esta vez Sasuke, quien cerro la puerta en cara de la niña.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa teme?!.- Naruto abrio de nuevo la puerta y vio a la niña que aun seguia ahí, cargando una pequeña mochila de Hello Kitty, ademas de que vestia un vestido rosa con lunares blancos y un liston del mismo color en el cabello.

- ¿Necesitas algo?.- Pregunto Naruto.

- Mi mama dijo que me quedaria aqui...

- Aqui no se queda nadie.

- ¿Quién es tu mama?.

- Ayane Haruno...- Mintio como su madre le habia dicho.

- Te llevaremos a casa si quieres.- Se ofrecio Naruto. - Pero aqui no te quedas.- Finalizo Sasuke.

- Pe- pero necesito ir al baño...- Sakura empezo a dar pequeños brinquitos, que hicieron reir a Naruto.

- Esta bien, puedes pasar al ba...- Antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar, Sakura entro corriendo, dejo caer su mochila en el suelo y salio corriendo hacia la primera puerta que vio y que afortunadamente, era el baño.

- Parece hiperactiva...

- No me importa, no la tendre en mi casa, cuando salga preguntale donde vive para llevarla.

- Me parece extraño que su madre la dejara aqui sin decir nada. ¿No sera que...?. - Ni si quiera lo pienses, yo no adoptare a nadie.

- Iba a decir que tal vez queria que le prestaras al baño para volver por ella despues.

- Nunca habia visto a esa pequeña...

- ¡Naturo!.- Grito Sakura desde el baño.

- ¿"Naturo"?.- Pregunto el rubio decaido.

- Esto es para ustedes.- Dijo saliendo del baño y entregandoles una carta.

- ¿Qué esto?.- Pregunto Sasuke observando el pedazo de papel.

- Es de mi mama... Dijo que era muy importante que la leyeras.

- Parece una carta a escrito...- Naruto se la quito y leyo en voz alta:

_" Hola. Antes que nada, me gustaria decir que... Como madre, me duele mucho lo que ahora mismo ya esta hecho, la pequeña que ahora esta contigo, es Sakura Haruno, mi pequeña hija de 9 años, parece toda una chica loca, pero por dentro es dulce, amable, considerada y en pocas palabras: una niña buena. _

_Yo soy Ayane Haruno, una mujer trabajadora, en realidad soy cajera... Y como podras entender, no gano lo suficiente como para mantener a mi pequeña, seguramente ahora estas pensando lo peor... Lo se y siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero es necesario._

_No se quien eres, si eres chica o chico, pero se que tienes una vida digna, escuche que tus padres murieron, no quiero que mi pequeña se sienta sola, ya que para ella, sera como si yo, su madre y padre, hubiese muerto. Te pido por favor... Que cuides de mi Sakurita, que la trates bien, que le des un lugar donde vivir, tan solo quiero que reciba el amor, que yo no podré. Con todo el corazón, te pido disculpas."_

Finalizo Naruto. Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto y Sakura lloraba sentada en el suelo. Ella no tenia ni idea de que su madre la abandonaria asi como asi.

- Sasuke...

- No.

- ¡Es una niña teme! ¡Y sabes que yo no tengo el dinero para cuidar de ella!.

- ¡Yo no cuidare de ella!.

- ¡Buaaaa!.- Lloraba Sakura frotandose los ojos.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No podemos dejar que ella sufra lo que nosotros! ¡Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar cuando eramos niños! ¡La soledad es horrible!.

- Dije que no.- Se detuvo un momento a pensar y apoyo las manos en la mesa del comedor.- No lo se, no lo se...

- ¡Buaaaa!.- Siguio Sakura.

- ¡Silencio!.- Grito Sasuke haciendo callar a Sakura.

La pequeña se puso a llorar en silencio y abrazo sus piernas.

- Vamos teme... Tienes que hacerlo ¿Si no qué? La dejaras en un orfanato ¿No?.

- Entiende dobe, solo tengo 15 años. No me imagino una vida con una niña a la cual cuidar.

- No quiero estar sola...- Titubeo Sakura con voz fragil, por lo que Sasuke la observo directamente.

Sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de tristeza, una imagen de él cuando era niño, llego a su mente. Sabia que dejar a esa pequeña sola, la llevaria a la depreción y terminaria como él cuando tenia apenas 12 años. Esa pequeña, seguramente, sufriria mucho.

- Esta bien, te puedes quedar.- Un brillo salio de los ojos de Sakura, cosa que hizo sonreir a Naruto.

- Ven. Vamos a tu nueva habitación.- El rubio ayudo a Sakura para ponerse de pie y la llevo a una de los muchas habitaciones de la casa.

- Espera.- Los dos dejaron de caminar y Sasuke se agacho a la altura de la niña.- Solo sera por un tiempo. Encontrare a tu madre y cuando haga eso, les dare dinero para que se vallan.- Finalizo.- ¿Trato hecho?.

- S- si.- Sasuke se puso de pie y Naruto termino de llevar a la pequeña a una habitación.


	2. Capitulo 01

Una vez que Naruto y la pelirosa entraron a la habitación, el primero se encargó de dejar la mochila de la pequeña en el suelo y ayudarla a subir a la cama.

- Te quedaras aquí.- Le revolvió el cabello y la pequeña bajo la mirada.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo?.

- No.- Respondió moviendo los pies de adelante hacia atrás.

- No estés triste, vamos a encontrar a tu mami.- Dicho esto, le dedico una sonrisa zorruna y le revolvió el cabello de nuevo. La pequeña se limitó a contestar.- Déjame ver una sonrisa ¿Si?.

Sakura al notar la amabilidad del rubio, le mostro una cálida sonrisa, dejando su cuadrito negro a la vista de Naruto.

- Jajaja.- Se rasco la nuca.- Así te vez más linda Saku - chan.

- Naturo ¿Tú tienes mama?.

- Mmmm se puede decir que si... Tal vez algún día te hable de ella.

- ¿Es bonita?.

- ¿Sabes algo? No lo sé... Pero estoy seguro de que es hermosa.

- ¿Y Sasuke?.- Naruto mostro un puchero al escuchar bien el nombre de Sasuke y no un "Sasuki" o tal vez un "Dobe".

- Sasuke... El sí conoció a sus padres... Un día de estos le pediré que te cuente su infancia.- Las tripas de Sakura resonaron en toda la habitación, haciéndose dueña así, de un sonrojo por parte de la niña.- Jajaja te traeré algo de comer.- Naruto se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

- Naturo ¿Aquí hay niños?.

- No lo creo... Si Sasuke cuenta como uno, entonces si.- Soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a Sakura con una sonrisa.- Pero no te preocupes, traeré a mi primo Gaara, tiene tu edad y seguramente querrá venir a jugar contigo. Además tiene 2 hermanos... Te gustará conocerlos.

- Gaara...- Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior.- ¿Y es lindo?.- Naruto abrió los ojos en blanco.

- Etto...-Se rasco la nuca.- Se podría decir que... ¡Pero qué digo!.- Sakura rio.- No lo sé... Soy un chico.

- Esta bien.- La pelirosa se quitó los zapatos y subió completamente las piernas a la cama.

- Voy a traerte algo para comer ammmm... ¿Te gusta el ramen?.- Sakura asintió.

- Entonces, vuelvo en 5 minutos.

- Hai...

Naruto salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Sasuke bebiendo una cerveza mientras observaba el atardecer por la ventana. Se podía observar un cielo rosa y anaranjado a la vez, tal como un arcoíris que acababa de estallar y que hacía juego con un azul alegre.

- Ahora no es hora de beber teme.- Reclamo Naruto a su mejor amigo.

- Hmp.

- Como quieras... Asegúrate de no quedar ebrio, puedes hacerle daño a la niña.

- Como si me importara esa niñata.

- A mí me importa, es realmente muy inocente, como Hinata - nee-chan solo que un poco menos silenciosa y tímida.

- Buscare por todos lados a su madre, no quiero cuidar de una chiquilla, no soy niñera ni mucho menos.

- Eso depende de ti.- Comenzó a buscar en los gabinetes hasta encontrar una sopa instantánea.- Mañana traeré a Gaara para que juegue con ella.

- Mi casa no es un parque.

- Será solo para que no se sienta sola.- vertió una tasa de agua en la sopa y la metió al microondas.- Además voy a traer a Temari y Kankuro.

- No quiero que estén aquí más de 2 horas y solo vendrán cuando yo esté aquí ¿Escuchaste?.

- Si, si claro.- Rodo los ojos y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke para esperar a que el ramen se preparará.- Espero no encariñarme con ella.- Sasuke suspiró y se limitó a decir palabra para tomar un trago más de su cerveza.

Sakura por su parte, encontró aburrido el esperar a Naruto, así que decidió salir de la habitación y caminar por los enormes pasillos, nunca había estado en una casa tan grande, podía incluso jurar que la casa de su madre era del tamaño de la sala de estar.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?.- Pregunto una mucama regordeta que limpiaba cuadros.

- Etto... Me perdí.

- El joven Uchiha se enojara muchísimo si se entera de que una chiquilla entro a la mansión.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! yo vivo aquí.- Aseguro encarando a la mujer.

- No lo creo.- Dijo sonriendo y la tomó de una oreja.- Ahora mismo te irás de aquí.

- ¡Suélteme vieja gorda!.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?.- Pregunto enojada.- Vamos muévete, si el joven Uchiha se entera de que te dejaron entrar nos irá muy mal.

- ¡Ya le dije que yo vivo aquí!.- Alegó Sakura caminando de puntitas.- Auu auuu auuu.- Se quejaba ante los jalones.

- ¡Oiga vieja! ¿Qué está haciendo?.- Las dos mujeres voltearon ante tal grito.

- Jo- joven Uzumaki.- Titubeo la mucama jalando más la oreja de la niña.- Encontré a esta escuincla en la casa, posiblemente quería entrar a robar.

- ¡Auuuu me duele!.- Cerró los ojos ante el jalón y se puso de puntitas.

- Suéltela anciana.- Le quitó a Sakura de las manos y la agarró de una mano.- Ella esa Sakura Haruno, vive aquí desde ahora, informa a todos los empleados sobre ello.

- Pe- pero.

- Hazlo ahora mismo, si tienes quejas habla con Sasuke.

- E- está bien.- Acepto sin rechistar. Es esa mansión, tal como Sasuke había ordenado, Naruto era tratado como si fuera un segundo dueño, por lo que tenían que seguir sus órdenes como si de Sasuke se tratara.

- Perdón... Estaba aburrida.

- No importa... Vamos a tu habitación, luego te daré un tour por la casa.- Soltó una risa.- La primera vez que vine me perdí jajaja.

- ¿Tú y Sasuke - Sama se conocen desde hace mucho?.- Ahora más que nunca, Naruto estaba furioso, no solo fue "Sasuke" ahora también fue "Sama".

- Si.- Respondió con auras negras.

- Na- Naturo - kun...- Se asustó Sakura.- ¡Vamos por mi ramen!.- Gritó nerviosa mientras jalaba al rubio hacia la habitación.

Naruto se sintió aliviado de que la niña no hubiese tomado tan mal lo de su madre, después de todo, había hecho un trato con Sasuke de encontrar a su madre.

- ¿Y dónde está mi ramen?.- Preguntó viendo a todas partes.- ¡Ho! ahí esta.- Camino hacia uno de los tocadores y tomó el ramen para después sentarse en la cama a comer.- ¿Quiénes Naturo?.

- Sakura - chan...- Suspiro con cansancio.- Es Na - Ru - To.

- Natu... Naruto - kun.- Sonrió mostrando su dentadura.- ¿quieres ramen?.

- Mmmm solo un poco jeje.- Sonrió y se rascó la nuca. Sakura tomó ramen con los palillos y comenzó a soplar para que se enfríe, cosa que le dio ternura a Naruto. Después de eso, acerco los palillos a la boca de Naruto para este lo comiera.

- Mi mama solía decirme que no se debe comer cuándo está hirviendo la comida.

- Bueno... Esa es una regla común de la cocina ¿No?.

- No lo sé...- Empezó a jugar de nuevo con su ramen.- ¿Sabes algo?. No te conozco a ti o a Sasuke - sama... Pero por algún motivo me siento bien en esta mansión.

- Tal vez Sasuke parezca frio... En realidad es un tsundere, no te preocupes, seguro en un tiempo podrás acostumbrarte a él.

- Mmmm no lo sé ¿Voy a estar tanto tiempo aquí?.

- No lo sé... ¿Tú quieres estar aquí?.

- No lo sé... ¿A ti te gusta estar aquí?.

- No lo sé...

Sasuke que escuchaba todo pegado a la puerta del otro lado, suspiro mientras una gotita de sudor recorrió su cuello.

- ¿Te cae bien Sasuke - Sama?.

- No lo sé... ¿A ti?.

- No lo sé... ¿quieres mi ramen?.

- ¿En serio me darías tu ramen? muchas gracias.- Estiró la mano y le quitó el ramen con una sonrisa.

- ¡Se supone que dirías "No lo sé"!.- Grito riendo al igual que Naruto lo hacía.

- Hahahaha.- Empezaron a reír los dos.

- Parece que se llevan bien...- Se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.

- Bueno Sakura - chan, me tengo que ir...- El rubio se puso de pie, por lo que Sasuke se fue de ahí disimuladamente.

- ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó con un puchero.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes.- Le revolvió de nuevo el cabello.- Mañana vendré temprano y traeré a Gaara conmigo.

- Gracias Naturo... ¡Naruto!.- Corrigió de inmediato.

- oye.- Susurro acercándose.- Te diré un secreto.- Sakura asintió rápidamente.- La habitación de Sasuke está a dos puertas de esta.

- Ok.- Sonrió de nuevo y se arropó mientras Naruto salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz.- ¿Dónde estás mami?.- Pensó cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Kyaaa!.- Grito Sakura al escuchar los relámpagos de la intensa lluvia.

Muy segura de si misma se puso de pie con la cobija alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó lentamente hasta pasar dos puertas... Observo detalladamente que esa puerta era de diferente a las demás, tenía un color brillante marrón y estaba finamente pulida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta provocando un sonoro rechinido que sin duda, despertó a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó con voz adormilada y sin moverse de su lugar.

- N- no puedo dormir.- Titubeó.

- No es mi problema.- Respondió volteando la vista y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?.- Inmediatamente Sasuke abrió los ojos sin decir palabra o hacer movimiento alguno.- Por favor.- Pidió de nuevo, esta vez con una voz que demandaba llorar.

- Te quiero en la orilla.- Acepto sin desear haber dicho eso y sintió como en un segundo, Sakura ya estaba a un lado de él.- Solo será esta noche.

- Si.- Respondió con voz débil.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, Sasuke escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho...

Presto más atención a esto y notó que el pequeño brazo de Sakura rodeaba su cuello y la palma de su mano emanaba un calor lo suficientemente cálido, para hacer que se olvidará de los pasos y se durmiera de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 02

Un estruendo se escuchó en toda la habitación, Sasuke se sentó en su lugar despertando al instante. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, quien estaba sonrojada juntando los enormes pedasos de vidrio que inundaban la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Sakura?.- Pregunto al ver el desastre y la ausencia de uno de los valiosos jarrones que su madre le había dejado.

- Lo siento...- Dijo con voz debil y juntando los vidrios.

- Deja eso ahí.- Se acostó de nuevo.- Son alrrededor de las 8:00 a.m luego vendrá alguien a limpiar.

- Hai...- Respondió igual, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito que hizo enfurecer a Sasuke.

- ¡Teme! ¡Estoy de regreso!.- El azabache se enredó en las sabanas y Sakura se cubrió la boca con las dos manos para no soltar la carcajada. Se escuchó como abrían la puerta de un jalon y un rubio asustado lloraba en forma de chibi.

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura chan no esta en su habita...- Antes de continuar, divisó a la pelirosa que se encontraba a un lado de él.

- Ya callate dobe.- Se quejo Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura chan! ¡¿Dormiste con este teme?!.- Gritó euforico.

- E- etto yo...- Titubeo sin saber que decir.- No podía dormir.

- Vallan a hablar a otro lado.- Renegó Sasuke de nuevo. Dicho esto, Sakura salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sorpresa se llevo al fijar su vista al frente. Un chico de su misma altura, cabello rojo, ojos turquesa y un notable sonrojo igual al que ella ahora tenia, se encontraba viéndola directamente.

Naruto, al ver que esos dos no decian nada y solo se miraban a los ojos con la boca medio abierta, decidio interrumpir su momento de grandeza.

- ¿Qué les pasa 'tebayo?- Pregunto con intriga.

- Naturo kun...- El rubio la fulmino con la mirada.- ¡Naruto kun!.- Corrigió rápidamente.

- Como sea... El es Gaara...- Sakura hizo una reverencia.- Gaara, ella es Sakura.- Gaara repitió lo mismo que la niña. Despues de eso, ninguno dijo nada.

- ¡Vamos 'tebayo!.- Los agarró de la muñeca a los dos y se los llevó hasta la sala de estar.- Hagan lo que quieran, ire a llamar a Hina nee-chan.

- ¿Hina?.- Pregunto Sakura.

- Es una amiga... O mas bien conocida, le pedire que los cuide, no tengo tiempo para hacerlo yo.

- No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide.- Se nego Gaara cruzandose de brazos.

- ¡Gaara kun tiene razón!.- Le siguió el paso.

- O- oigan... No tienen que armar un motin hehe.- Rió nervioso.

- Olle Gaara kun ¿Vamos al jardin?.- El pelirojo sonrio.- ¡A que te pillo!.- Grito tocandolo en el brazo para despues corer y provocar que el niño fuera tras de ella.

- ¡N- no corran dentro!.- Se asustó Naruto al ver las auras de color negro que rodeaban a su amigo.

- Vendra una chica a hacer la tarea, no quiero que ese niño este aqui para entonces.- Gaara y Sakura ya estabán afuera y Naruto asintio tragando saliva.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Sakura y Gaara estuvieron jugando al menos 3 horas, Naruto se dedicaba a ver la televisión y Sasuke se perfumaba en su habitación.

La pequeña se acerco a Naruto y empezó a correr a su alrrededor evitando que Gaara la atrapara.

- Sakura chan... No me dejas ver...- Murmuró el rubio a punto de dormir.- ¿Qué no vas a la escuela?.

- La ultima vez que fui me escapé y me suspendieron una semana.- Respondió riendo al notar que Gaara no la podía atrapar.

- Pues no lo volveras a hacer.- Interrumpió Sasuke acomodando sus mangas.

- ¡Atrapame Gaara!.- Gritó en respuesta para empezar a dar vueltas alrrededor de Sasuke.

- No quiero que corran aqui... Vallan afuera.

- Lero lero, no me atrapas...- Siguió Sakura.

- En esta casa hay reglas.- Tomo a Sakura de los hombros y Gaara se quedó quieto.- Regla #1: No correr dentro de la casa. Regla #2: No entrar a mi habitación. Regla #3: No gritar ni llorar.- Continuo mientras la pequeña pelirosa hacía un pechero.- Regla #4: No salgas de tu habitación cuando tenga visitas. Y regla #5: Prohibido rayar las paredes o tratar de salir de la escuela ¿Quéda claro?.- Sakura asintio energicamente.

- ¡A que te pillo!.- Interrumpió Gaara tocando a Sakura y empezando a correr. Sakura lo siguió riendo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?.- Pregunto siendo ignorado.

- ¿Qué se siente que te ignoren he teme?.

- Callate dobe. Y llevate a Gaara, Karin no tarda en llegar.

- ¿Sigues saliendo con la zorra de mi prima?.

- No salgo con ella, vendra a hacer la tarea.

- Si claro.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Iré por Gaara.- Se puso de pie y camino hacia los niños, quienes estaban tomando agua en la cocina.

- Sakura chan... ¿Quiéres una galleta?.- Pregunto el pelirojo estirando un paquete.

- Arigatou...- Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca.

- Parece que la pasan bien.- Habló Naruto.- Pero lo siento mucho, Gaara, nos tenemos que ir.

- ¡Nooo!.- Chilló Sakura.- Dejalo un ratito mas...- Suplico.

- Lo siento Sakura chan... Sasuke tendrá visitas y no quiere que en la casa haya mas de un infante hehe.

- Jum.- Dijo Sakura cruzandose de brazos.- Adios Gaara kun...

- Adios Sakura chan.- Gaara se acercó a la rosada y le implanto un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hey hey hey!.- Naruto los separó.- Con menos amor...- Se quejó.- Adios Sakura chan.

- Adios Naruto kun...- Se despidió con la mano y les siguió el paso hasta que Sasuke se interpuso.

- Sakura ¿Recuerdas la regla numero 4?.- Pregunto el azabache. Sakura no presto atención a él, solo a la chica de pelo rojo que la miraba con desprecio.

- No escapar... De... Llorar...- Titubeó sin tener idea que lo que decía.

- Regla numero 4: No salir de tu habitación cuando tenga visitas.- La corrigió empujandolá a su habitación.

- ¿Quién es esa niña?.- Preguntó la de anteojos haciendo que Sasuke parara de caminar.

- Que te importa.- Respondió Sakura.

- Mocosa insolente...

- Sakura, entra a la habitación ahora mismo.- Le ordenó Sasuke jalandola del brazo, a lo que Sakura se deciso de agarre y caminó sola.

- Yo quiero a Naruto...- Dijo enojada para despues entrar a su habitación con un puchero en sus labios y patear la puerta.

- Bueno Sasuke kun... Vamos a hacer la tarea.- Hablo Karin acariciandole el pecho.

- Mi habitación esta bien.- Respondió caminando hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Ho! Sasuke kun... Olvide mi libro, pero que torpe soy...- Dijo con voz fingida.

- No importa.- Siguió caminando siendo seguido por Karin.

Sakura se sentó a ver televisión esperando encontrar algo bueno... Y para su mala suerte, no habia nada que a ella le gustara y aun peor, tenia hambre y nadie se había dignado a llevarlé un plato de comida.

Sin mas, se metio a bañar intentando distraerse, estuvo 40 minutos en la ducha y salió para despues urgar entre la poca ropa que tenia en su mochila de Hello kitty.

Saco una polera color negro, unos jeans blancos y se puso unos Converse para despues sujetarse el largo cabello en una coleta. Una vez terminó de arreglarse, salio de la habitación y caminó tratando de no hacer ningun ruido, despues de todo, Sasuke había dejado muy en claro que no la queria afuera de la habitación.

Al pasar por la habitación de Sasuke, escuchó un ruido que le llamo mucho y tal vez demaciado, la atención. Pego su oreja a la puerta del azabache y cerro los ojos para escuchar mejor.

- Ah... Ah...- Se escuchaban los gemidos de Karin.- Sa- Sasuke kun... Mi garganta... No lo puedo evitar... Esta... Muy adentro...- Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó atonita.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke kun! M- mas adentro.- Al escuchar eso, Sakura salió corriendo pensando mal... Corrió y corrió hasta encontrar a una mucama, estaba agitada y no podía hablar.

- ¿Sakura chan?.- Preguntó la joven mujer preocupada.

- ¡Sumire san! ¡La chica que vinó con Sasuke sama se esta ahogando! ¡Hay que llamar a un doctor!.

- P- pero ¿Como?.

- ¡Yo la escuche! ¡Estaba llorando porque está muy adentro!.- Grito Sakura tratando de apurar a la mujer.

- ¿Estas segura de qué...?

- ¡Si! Vamos hazlo Sumire nee-chan.

- E- esta bien.- Tomó el celular mas cercano e inmediatamente, marco al hospital.- H- hola, necesito una ambulancia urgentemente.

- ...

- Estamos en privadas "Monte Bello" en la residencia Uchiha ¡Rapido por favor!.

- ¿Ya vienen?.

- Si...- Suspiró.- Rapido Sakura chan, tu ve a la puerta para que guíes a los paramedicos, yo llamaré a Naruto.

- Esta bien...- Sakura corrió hacia la puerta principal y esperó alrrededor de 5 minutos.- ¡Es por aqui!.- Guió a los jovenes hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke.

Los hombres entraron de jalón y Sakura les siguió el paso... No lo podían creer... Karin y Sasuke estaban en pleno acto sexual...

- ¡Haaaaa!.- Gritó Karin tapandose con las sabanas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!.- Gritó Sasuke, apenas pudiendo hablar. - Sasuke sama...- Dijo Sakura con miedo.- Es que yo... Escuche que Karin tenía algo atorado en la garganta y...

- ¡Y nada! ¡Maldita mocosa!.- Interrumpió Karin.- ¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?!.- Los paramedicos se retiraron.

- Con su permiso...- Hicieron una reverencia.

- Lo siento, por favor disculpame...- Lloraba Sakura sentada en la cama.- Yo solo queria ayudar.- Escondió su rostro subiendo la sabana.

- ¡Te dije que no salieras de la habitación!.

- Tenia hambre...- Se excusó soltando mas sollozos.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?!.

- ¡Ya dije que lo siento!.- Gritó esta vez parandose y caminando hacia el baño.

- Escuchame niña, voy a buscar a tu madre... Y te prometo que la voy a encontrar. Portate bien, una mas... Y te vas al orfanato.- Dicho esto, Sakura entró al baño y se encerro.

Sasuke suspiró y camino tranquilamente hasta su propia habitación... Tal vez había amenazado a Sakura... Pero jamas cumpliría su amenaza, él sabía muy bien, lo que era estar solo... Y no tener a nadie.


End file.
